The Orphans
Plot After Red crashes Blue's car near a desert, they start finding some way to get back home only to find some orphans living in a cave. Transcript (The episode starts to show Red and Blue walking around a desert.) Red: Ugh, I'm so thirsty... Blue: Well, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you! you crashed the car!! (The camera shows Blue's car and zooms out, showing that it has been hit by a cactus) Red: Yeah, well, it was an accident! and I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for your shitty music! Blue: There's absolutely nothing wrong with classical! Red: Ugh.... (Starts to hallucinate and thinks a cactus is a huge glass of water) Water.... (Starts to walk toward it) Blue: Anyway, we have to- Red, what the fuck are you doing?! (The camera shows Red licking the cactus) Red: (With thorns in his mouth) Drinkin' water! (Continues licking it) Blue: Red! we have to find a way back home! (Starts to pull Red out) Red: (Stopped licking the cactus) Water.... Water, WATER!!!!! (Breaks free from Blue's grip on him when he sees a girl drinking water near a cave) Blue: Red, no!! Stop! (Runs toward Red) Red: (Chants WATER while running and each WATER getting louder each time he says it) WATER, WATER, WATER, WATER, WATER,WATER, WATER, WATER,WATER!!!!!! Blue: RRRRREEEEEEEE- (Manages to catch up with Red but trips) Ugh.... Red: (He manages to get to the girl and snatches her bottle) WATER!!!!! Little girl: My- My water! (Starts to cry) Blue: (Arrives and sees Red holding the bottle of water in his hand) ugh, at least he's not licking cactuses any more. (Notices the girl) ah shit..... Little girl: (Is still crying) Gwen, help me get my water back!! Gwen: (Gets out of cave) Huh? (sees the little girl) Let her have it, you assholes! Red: So what? (Continues drinking) Gwen: GIVE. HER. THE. WATER BOTTLE. Blue: Now, listen, we dont want any trouble, we just crashed our car, and we need to fi- Gwen: I don't care! just give her the water! Red: Here, get it. Blue and Gwen: Wait, what?! (The little girl stops crying and smiles) Red: I dont need it anymore, cuz I finished it all!!!!! (Starts to laugh crazilly while the girl frowns and starts to cry again) Gwen: Damn it..... (To the little girl) Don't cry Lily, i'll buy you a new one soon... Lily: (Stops crying) Really? Gwen: Yeah, I will. Blue: Are you like, her mother or something? Gwen: No, I am just taking care of them. Blue: Them? Gwen: Oh, thats right, you dont know who they are. They are my siblings. Blue: Oh.... Where are your parents? Gwen: Th- they.... they died.... Blue: Whoa, sorry, But, how did they die? Gwen: It's a memory I don't like to remember... I'll tell you later... I need to get my little sister to sleep. Blue: Oh, okay. Red: Whatever. Gwen: Come inside. Red and Blue: Alright. Gwen: I'll be back soon. Blue: Okay. :::::::::: (SEVEN MINUTES LATER......) Red: Ugh..... When is she coming back..... Gwen: Hey guys... Sorry I took so long. Blue: Okay. Now, tell us: Why are they dead? Gwen: Okay..... Well, to start, they didn't die at the same time. First, I'll tell you how my mom died.... It all started out like this.... (It shows a flashback to Gwen's past ) Gwen's Mom: Gwen, can you let your little brother and sister go to sleep? I need some peace and quiet to cook. young Gwen: Okay, mom. '' Gwen:(Voice over) After that, I went into my brother and sister's bedroom to make them go to sleep. ''young Gwen: Guys, mom to me to let you go to sleep, and Jake, dont try any thi-'' ''(Shows a pillow being thrown at her. The camera moves left to show a little yellow girl giggling and pointing at a slightly taller dark blue boy) '' ''young Gwen: Oh yeah? (grabs two pillows and throws it at both of them) yellow girl: Ate, what were you going to say? (slowly gets a pillow) young Gwen: I was going to say- (before she can say any thing else, she gets hit by a pillow)' ''young Gwen: HEY! ugh, nevermind. Any way, I was going to say that you two should rest. Mom needs to concentrate to cook reme- (Suddenly, a scream can be heard) What was that?! (The three of them peek at the door and once they notice who it is and what happened to their mom, they immedietly get back in the room) yellow girl: Wh-what happened to mom? (Tears start to flow in her eyes) young Gwen: I, I dont know..... just go to sleep, okay? Jake and yellow girl: Bu-But Ate... young Gwen: shh, every thing will be alright, just go to sleep. Jake: Alright... yellow girl: But ate.... young Gwen: Shhh, Wendy, it will be alright. Just look at Jake and Henry. (The camera moves right to show a infant orange boy sleeping with Jeke asleep next to him) Wendy: Oh, alright.... But be careful, ate. young Gwen: Okay. Gwen:(Voice over) After that, I got my cellphone and called my dad. He said he would be home in two minutes. (The camera shows a green car and zooms in to show a black man driving it) Gwen's dad: Okay, I will be there in two minutes. young Gwen: Okay, dad. Gwen:(Voice over) And sure enough, he was home in two minutes.] Gwen's dad: Guys, I'm home!! (The man who killed Gwen's mom looks at her dad) Huh? Who are you?! what have you done with my family?! (Gwen's dad gets a gun and fires at the man, but the man dodges and only gets hit in the arm. After that the man pulls two shurikens from his pocket and throws it at her father, but he dodges that attack, but his shirt gets ripped. The man gets a sword and swings it at her dad, and only manages to make a cut. Gwen's dad accidentaly drops the gun and the man pushes him down)' ''Gwen's dad: Ugh....... Man: Are you ready to die? (Gwen's dad notices his daughter staring at him holding a gun and nods his head so she will shoot and just when she is about to shoot he rolls out of the way so he won't get hit) Gwen's dad: Good work, Gwen! Gwen: Uh, thanks, dad.... Do you know what happened to mom? Blue: Where did your dad work? Gwen: In the military. Blue: Oh. Gwen:Any way, after that, My dad checked on my mom, and then he told me that she...died. Blue: Okay... Now, what about your dad? Gwen: Well, that's pretty easy to explain. He died at war. Blue: So, ever since then, you took care of them? Gwen: Yup, pretty much. Red: When are we leaving? Blue: (To Red) Wait. (To Gwen) Uh, We ended up here because he crashed our car and we need to find a way to get back, and can you help us? What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Episodes